Eclipse de Luna
by Dulce de Tiramisu
Summary: 11 años despues de su despedida, sakura y shaoran vuelven a encontrarse. sin embargo, un nuevo peligro los acecha. un destino antiguo que amenaza con destruir el mundo, y un amor que lucha contra las adversidades.
1. Capitulo 1: todo vuelve al inicio

**Disclaimer: **solo lo hare en este primer capitulo. A lo largo de esta historia, sepan y entiendan que todos los personajes que reconocen como componentes de CCS son propiedad de las CLAMP y que no los he utilizado con más fines que los de la diversión y el entretenimiento de ustedes. Ahora si, demos inicio a esto…

**Todo vuelve a su inicio.**

**1.**

_...todo…._

…_todo…._

_El viento corría raudo en el lugar, ululando suavemente, como si sollozara. Las briznas de hierba se levantaban y danzaban con los pétalos de cerezo que antes se asentaban en el suelo. La luna, un brillante disco de plata que se reflejaba con delicadeza en las aguas de aquel estanque, le daba al escenario un aire melancólico, antiguo… brumoso, leve, efímero._

_Y entonces aquella delicada figura, envuelta en un hermoso torbellino de sedas, hundiendo sus manos en el agua oscura, observando, como si en ello se le fuera la vida, como el reluciente líquido escapaba entre sus dedos._

…_.__**en las noches de luna llena… **__ comenzó a cantar con una voz tan pura y dulce que el viento pareció cobrar mas fuerza_

…_**en las noches de luna llena, cuando el mundo en su totalidad yace durmiente…**_

…_**espero tu regreso, oh, adorado sueño…**_

…_**que me dejaste en el Limbo de esta oscuridad eterna…**_

…_**Y recuerdo los días de sol ardiente…**_

…_**En que podía disfrutar del mundo…**_

…_**Y ahora…**_

…_**ahora el dolor comparte mi destino…**_

… _**y la soledad, y la tristeza, que ahora son mis compañeras…**_

_Las aguas del estanque comenzaron a agitarse furiosamente, pero la mujer que cantaba en sus orillas no parecía inmutarse ante el hecho._

…_**en esta noche de luna llena…**_

…_**cuando el mundo en su totalidad duerme…**_

…_**he vuelto a buscarte, oh, adorado sueño…**_

_**Para que al fin, contigo me lleves…**_

_La voz cantante se convirtió en un murmullo leve que continuaba tarareando la melodía una y otra vez, al tiempo que la mujer se ponía en pie, y el agua se levantaba ferviente, rodeada por el viento que arrastraba consigo los hermosos pétalos, en una danza frenética, mientras el canto femenino se aceleraba mas y mas, hasta detenerse abruptamente. Con el silencio vino también la calma, las aguas reposaban tranquilas nuevamente, un manto de pétalos flotando apacible sobre ellas. El viento que ululaba otra vez, en un triste sollozo. Y la mujer que observaba fijamente la luna._

_Los días pasan raudos… las horas huyen, los minutos y los segundos se escapan como el agua de este estanque escapa a través de mis dedos… no importa cuanto intente retenerlos, el momento en que los pierdo siempre llega…y nada puede ser como era antes, porque en este eterno trasegar del tiempo, el presente que vivo no es mas que una manera de llamar a aquel vacio que se produce cuando el pasado se convierte en futuro. _

_Sin asombrarse siquiera, observo como el disco lunar comenzaba a teñirse de rojo._

_Ha llegado el momento… - murmuro - El presente no existe, lo que fue en este instante, se convierte ahora en pasado, y el futuro igual, todo es una línea interminable, en la que ningún momento vivido vuelve a tenerse, nunca igual, como el viento que ahora se mece a mi alrededor. El agua de un rio nunca pasa dos veces por la misma parte… los ciclos no existen, aunque los errores se cometan una y otra vez, no es el mismo tiempo, no es la misma solución…y lo mas importante…_

_No es la misma persona. _

…_tal vez…solo tal vez… otro pueda cambiar su destino…._

_La luna brillo esplendorosa sobre la superficie pulida, antes de que esta rasgara la seda y perforara la piel de porcelana del vientre de la mujer, que llevo el filo de un lado a otro de su abdomen. La sangre broto, suave, roja, esplendorosamente llamativa y real en medio del brumoso escenario, cubriendo con su calidez las manos de la mujer que sujetaban el puñal finamente decorado en nácar y piedras preciosas, las mismas manos que sirvieron de apoyo a su dueña que se dejaba caer suavemente en la mullida hierba, al tiempo que la sangre corría ansiosa por buscar el agua del estanque que comenzaba a tomar un delicado tono rojizo. Los ojos comenzaban a pesarle, las lágrimas corrían de sus ojos a chocar inevitablemente con el suelo._

_Todo… _

_Todo…_

_Absolutamente todo llega a su fin…_

_Todo se acaba…todo se destruye…_

_Todo vuelve a lo que era en un principio…_

…_.nada….._

_Con sus ultimas palabras el viento ululo mas fuerte, las aguas se agitaron en desesperación, la niebla cubrió completamente el lugar, llevándose con ella la plateada luz de luna, y luego, todo fue oscuridad._

_Ahora, todo debía comenzar nuevamente._

**1.**

La luz del sol entraba rauda a través de la cortina recién abierta, molestando a la ocupante de la habitación.

Pero que?... se oyeron sus molestos murmullos y gruñidos por aquella invasión tan poco bienvenida. Sentía una opresión en el pecho por aquel extraño sueño que había tenido, pero, a pesar de la sensación, no podía recordar exactamente que era lo que había visto mientras dormía.

Escondió su cabeza bajo la almohada en un inútil y desesperado intento por huir de aquella cruel realidad.

Vamos Sakura! Se te hace tarde! – la cantarina voz de Tomoyo termino por espabilarla, haciéndola lanzar sus sabanas y almohadas lejos de la cama, y levantarse de un tirón que la llevo directamente al suelo.

AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUCCCHHHHHHH! – grito la castaña mientras se sentaba para confirmar que no todas sus sabanas habían volado lejos, una picara se había enredado a propósito en sus tobillos para hacerla caer, justo ahora, que llevaba prisa.

Se acaricio cuidadosa la nariz, que había llevado la peor parte en todo el asunto, y luego registro el lugar para advertir que el molesto carcajeo provenía de su querida amiga, que encontraba divertidísima la situación. Inflo los cachetes haciendo un puchero al tiempo que lanzaba miradas asesinas a la chica pálida enfrente de ella

Creo que…jajaja…creo que debe..deberías…..jajajajaja – Tomoyo no podía dejar de reírse mientras se encontraba arrodillada sosteniéndose el vientre entre las manos, que le dolía por la risa incontenible – deberías…jajajaja…apurarte…. Vas…jajaja….bastante tarde….

Nuevamente se largo a reír con ganas, mientras la joven de ojos verdes se levantaba bufando luego de haberse Liberado de la sabana asesina. Cerró con un portazo la puerta del baño, aunque seguía escuchando a su amiga morir Literalmente de risa al otro lado.

_...bueno, no creo que fuera tan divertido después de todo…._ – pensaba sin quitar el mohín de sus labios – _además…en realidad me dolió bastante…. Ç_Ç – _volvió a pensar mientras se tocaba nuevamente la enrojecida nariz, y unas pequeñas lagrimitas se saltaron en el proceso, haciéndola ver más graciosa.

En menos de 5 minutos, Sakura Kinomoto estaba vestida y corriendo escaleras abajo a la cocina, donde tomo un par de tostadas, una manzana y su portafolio. Y es que aquel pequeño defecto que tenia en su infancia de llegar tarde a todas partes, no se había perdido en el transcurso de los años, ni siquiera por el hecho de haberse mudado con Tomoyo a una agradable casa cerca al campus de la universidad en la que estudiaba. Ya en la salida la esperaba una sonriente Tomoyo con su propio portafolio, perfectamente arreglada como siempre, ya calzada y con la puerta abierta.

Totalmente diferente a ella estaba Sakura. Las tostada en la boca, la manzana a medio comer en una mano, el portafolio mal sostenido bajo el brazo, las delicadas zapatillas a medio poner, el rostro impecable pero con un claro gesto de afán y desesperación ante la imposible misión de calzarse sin perder el equilibrio y terminar en el suelo, y el cabello húmedo y alborotado, sin la mas mínima señal de que un peine se hubiera acercado a aquella hermosa maraña color miel que descendía hasta su cintura.

Ves? - Le dijo la amatista con una sonrisa – valió la pena haberte levantado media hora antes. – ante la atónita mirada de la castaña, que comenzaba a mostrar claros signos de rabia asesina, continuo – podremos disfrutar del paseo hasta la universidad, y podrás ver aquella sorpresa de la que te hable el otro día. – comento alegremente antes de echarse a correr entre risas, al ver que su amiga levantaba amenazadoramente su portafolio con el claro fin de matarla por haberla despertado de esa forma aquel día.

El sol bañaba las calles, el viento acariciaba el asfalto, y el agua de aquel hermoso estanque cuyo puente cruzaban en ese instante se levanto imponente a sus espaldas, aunque ninguna de las dos pudo dar cuenta de ello.

Una tonada leve se oía en el murmullo del viento, y los arboles de Sakura que bordeaban el camino se sacudieron con una leve agitación. Todo estaba en marcha de nuevo.

**2.**

Sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, se hallaba el indolentemente recostado sobre la hierba, viendo el desfile interminable de personas que ingresaban y salían de la institución. El clima era agradable, cálido pero no abrumador, y bajo esa sombra podía estar fresco y tranquilo mientras esperaba.

Pudo ver a una joven que graciosamente se abalanzo con su coche contra un desentendido transeúnte, que salto y grito de una forma lo suficientemente cómica como para sacarle una leve sonrisa.

"lo siento" la oyó exclamar "soy nueva en esto". Claro, como si hubiera necesitado decirlo para que alguien lo notara. Cerca a el paso un joven alienado que parecía estar hablando solo, aunque pudo observar un pequeño auricular en su oído que le permitió diferir que estaba hablando por el móvil. Mas allá, cerca a la fuente estaba la chica extraña que lo había detenido hacia unos minutos con una flor y una sonrisa, diciéndole que hiciera el amor y no la guerra, y a su alrededor, otro montón como ella que seguían el ritmo suave y encantador que salía de su guitarra. Oigan, podía estar loca, pero sabia tocar, y el disfrutaba de la música que producía la joven.

En las escaleras de la entrada había un grupo de chicas que se entretenían en mirarlo descaradamente, asunto que le divertía bastante, pues al instante en que las miraba, les enviaba una deslumbrante sonrisa que las intimidaba. Ninguna podía llevar su atrevimiento mas allá de un furioso sonrojo y un desvío de miradas que a el le provocaban ganas de reír.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de poder distinguir a la persona que esperaba. O bueno, seria capaz de hacerlo, pero solo porque había encontrado a alguien más, que le había reconocido, no sabia como, pero al menos estaba agradecido por ello, le había evitado la difícil búsqueda.

Su corazón brinco en las ansias de la espera. Había pasado tanto tiempo después de todo. Pero el nunca había olvidado. Jamás se había permitido olvidarla, porque ella era…

Estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos que no pudo ver el momento en que un balón de futbol golpeo en el tronco del árbol, a solo centímetros de dale de lleno en la cara. Sus rápidos reflejos le permitieron tomar el balón en medio del rebote contra el árbol, levantarse y distinguir a un chico de ojos casi cerrados y sonriente que se acercaba hacia el al trote.

Hola, mucho gusto – dijo el joven extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo – mi nombre es…

Como si no pudiera reconocerte en cualquier lugar, Yamazaki – contesto él para el asombro del recién llegado

Disculpa? Acaso tu me…?

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no puedes haberte olvidado de mi, grandísimo mentiroso! – contesto antes de lanzarse sobre Yamazaki a hacerle una llave de judo.

Ayuda…ayuda! – gritaba el joven atrapado antes de caer al suelo con el peso de su oponente, siendo Liberado después y muriendo de risa al instante. Se sentó y dio un golpe certero en el brazo del otro chico. – pero miren quien a regresado! Nada más y nada menos que el gran Syaoran Li, en persona. No te ha sentado nada bien el clima en Hong Kong, no podrás Ligarte a ninguna chica por aquí, mira que estas bastante feo. Te enviaran a la cárcel por homicidio culposo, mira que nada mas verte las chicas huirán despavoridas y morirán de un infarto fulminante a causa del terror.

No digas idioteces, Yamazaki, di más bien que la envidia te mata, y que sigo siendo tan guapo y atractivo como lo era antes, y que sigues muriendo de amor por mí…

Ohh! Pero como lo supiste!?- bromeo el otro haciendo ojitos y adoptando una voz aguda y femenina, a lo cual Li respondió con un golpe de vuelta en el hombro de su amigo.

Observo el campus a su alrededor como había hecho por los pasados treinta minutos.

Y dime, Li, que haces en Japón nuevamente?

Tenia asuntos pendientes, y un curso universitario que tomar

Vaya… creí que ya deberías estar al mando de las empresas de tu familia para este momento.

Bueno, veras…es que decidí tener una vida normal un rato, además, ya termine una carrera en economía, ahora estoy haciendo algo solo por diversión.

Ah, si? Y que seria eso?

Bueno, pedí un traslado desde mi universidad en china para la facultad de arqueología.

Así que vas a estudiar arqueología…vaya. Me acuerdo de lo mucho que te interesaba eso antes. Cuando perseguías al señor Kinomoto por todo el campus.

Si, bueno, pero…..no vengo a estudiar, yo…yo voy a dar clases aquí…

Como!? Pero si, pero si…tú…estudio…y…y… china…y..y…economía….y….- ante la expresión de su viejo amigo no pudo más que reír.

Y también estudie arqueología mientras tanto, estaba trabajando en un equipo de investigación allá en mi universidad, pero, decidí que ya era tiempo de volver, y que mejor que siendo profesor de lo que más me gusta hacer?

Yamazaki le miraba asombrado. Aquel chico, que tenia su misma edad, iba a ser profesor, y el sin haber acabado su carrera, vaya que estaba lento. Pero entonces recordó con una gotita en la cabeza, el afanado interés que había demostrado Li en sus estudios, por lo cual luego no le fue tan sorprendente que estuviera en ese nivel.

Bueno… supongo que entonces te veré por ahí mas tarde. Me llaman, tu sabes, soy muy solicitado

Claro… oye takeshi…

Si?

Todavía eres tan buen defensa en futbol?

Claro, que te crees?

Apuesto a que no atrapas esta! – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de patear el balón de futbol con una fuerza y rapidez asombrosa que el otro chico recordó del colegio.

Oye! – exclamo el otro – eso fue trampa, todavía estoy muy lejos – se escucho decir mientras corría hasta el lugar en donde habían estado jugando antes.

Se quedo de pie, observando a su viejo amigo moviéndose con el balón como un profesional. Otra persona mas que había encontrado a su regreso. Pero todavía faltaba alguien.

Shaoran…! – escucho su nombre a sus espaldas, pronunciado en un sorprendido murmullo, mientras unas risitas casi imperceptibles se escapaban de otra persona.

Se giro lentamente, porque sentía que no estaba preparado todavía para este encuentro. Tenía miedo, lo admitía, y es que después de 11 años lejos, no sabia que tanto habrían cambiado las cosas. Cuando termino de darse la vuelta, con el corazón en un puño y el estomago encogido, sintió una fuerza abrumadora que casi lo lanza al suelo, y una leve presión en su torso. Vio a unos cuantos pasos a la hermosa joven de tez pálida y cabellos negros, con una camisa suelta que caía dejando Libres sus hombros, unos shorts de jean y unas bonitas sandalias romanas, que lo miraba con los ojos violeta brillantes y expectantes, y luego agacho su mirada para ver la cabeza cubierta de largos cabellos miel que ahora reposaba en su pecho.

Miro nuevamente a Tomoyo, para comprobar que no era una alucinación producida por el calor, y sus brazos se movieron en afanoso intento por abarcar la delicada humanidad de la chica que por tanto tiempo había esperado. La vio levantar lentamente la cabeza, como si la estuviera viendo en sueños, cada segundo parecía detenerse en su avance, y se vio fulminantemente perdido en la profundidad de aquellos ojos verdes que había añorado con toda su alma.

Sabia que volverías, Syaoran… - la oyó decir con una voz suave que le lleno cálidamente el corazón y detuvo el aire en sus pulmones – me lo habías prometido

Ahora mismo, el mundo entero podía irse al infierno. Por fin la había vuelto a encontrar.

**Notas de la autora:**

Cariños. Despues de tantisimo tiempo, decidi volver y darle un reinicio a esta historia. Tengo muchismas ideas que en su momento no pude encontrar, ni pensar, ni nada, pero creo que por fin encontre la inspiracion y el deseo de continuar escribiendo. Espero que a pesar del tiempo no me hayan abandonado. En este capitulo solo hice un pequeño cambio, borrando aquello del beso, que me parecio demasiado para un reencuentro sorpresivo despues de 11 años, mas tratandose de Sakura, con lo infantil que puede ser, mas tratandose de Syao, que tambien puede ser muy timido a pesar de todo (sus sonrisitas de casanova son solo por diversion, pero dudo que sea capaz de ir mas alla) y he pensado que no quiero un Syao tan rosa. He leido muchisimos fics desde que empece este y decidi que, a pesar de su hermoso y tierno corazon, no quiero que este este demasiado abiert para que otros lo vean, asi que lo voy a volver un poo mas serio, malacaroso, y dificil. Obvio, todos vamos a saber que esta loquito loquito por Sakura, pero eso es algo que ella no tiene por que saber todavia. No se sorrendan, ustedes saben que no siempre actuamos igual con todos, y el solo estaba siendo descomplicado con Yamazaki que siemre fue un buen amigo, con los amigos nos relajamos. Por lo demas, el seguira siendo el seriote que conocimos siendo un niño.

Esperen mas, pronto! y porfa, no me dejen decaer! Los lectores son los que animan a escribir, los que aportan ideas, los que puden cambiar el rumbo de la historia y demas! Yo intentare por todos los medios de seguir fuerte porque presiento que esta sera una historia que nos gustara mucho a todos.

Un gran abrazo para todos! Recuerden, si quieren pueden agregarme al facebook para que podamos charlar libre y alegremente sobre cualquier cosa

.

Dulce ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerdos

**Recuerdos**

**1.**

Había algo que la hacia sentirse angustiada, aunque no sabia que era exactamente. Varios días habían pasado con aquella sensación extraña anidando en su pecho, pero luchaba por ignorarla lo más posible.

Observo perezosamente la hora, y la sorprendió el que solo fueran las tres de la tarde. Había dormido bastante, allí recostada sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, y luego se había dedicado a mirar una pagina tras otra sin darse cuenta de su contenido, solo por el placer de holgazanear un poco antes de estudiar para los exámenes que se le vendrían encima. Se levanto tratando de recordar lo que había soñado, pero simplemente se había borrado de su memoria nada mas despertar. Sin embargo, sabía que no había sido agradable, y que aquella sensación molesta tenia que ver con lo que soñaba.

Recordó aquella vez, muchos años atrás, cuando había soñado con el juicio que debía pasar con Yue, uno de sus guardianes, para poder tomar el control de las cartas Sakura. En aquel entonces, kero le había dicho que debía prestar mas atención a sus sueños, pero hacia mucho tiempo ella había dejado de hacerlo. _No se, tal vez debería hacerlo nuevamente. Este sueño, esta sensación, no es normal…_ Sintió un leve ardor en el abdomen, y se levanto con cuidado la camisa que llevaba aquel día. Una fina y casi imperceptible línea rojiza se marcaba formando una curva bajo su ombligo. Se sintió intrigada, y algo asustada, y acerco sus dedos para acariciar aquella marca. Parpadeo, y pudo observar que ya no había nada allí. _Que extraño…_pensó mirando nuevamente la piel lisa, incólume, y rozándola para comprobar lo que sus ojos ya habían confirmado.

Camino hacia el balcón, y percibió la brisa fresca que soplaba. Observo el cielo, azul y radiante, y los arboles de cerezo con sus copas rebosantes de rosados pétalos. Sonrió, dejando a un lado la preocupación anterior, y se quedo ensimismada ante el paisaje que se desplegaba ante si. No escucho la melodía que tarareaba suavemente, no sintió como sus manos comenzaban a elevarse y a moverse con gracia, de la misma forma que un director de orquesta lo haría, no sintió el viento que comenzó a envolverla, ni vio los pétalos de cerezo que flotaban frente a sus ojos, balanceándose de un lado a otro, sin llegar nunca al suelo, en una exquisita coreografía danzante que se arremolinaba en torno a su cuerpo.

Sakura! - Escucho inconscientemente, una voz espantada que parecía llegar desde algún lugar lejano. Las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse en el cielo, oscureciendo el día, y en la distancia se oyó el retumbar de los truenos que habían seguido a los rayos de luz que caían desde el cielo. – Sakura! - Esta vez el grito fue mas fuerte, haciéndola reaccionar, solo para sostener una mano blanca que se extendía afanosamente hacia ella, luego sintió el vacio, y en un acto reflejo se sostuvo del barandal del balcón en el que se hallaba hacia solo unos segundos.

Una nube de pétalos cayo a su alrededor, y vio con indiferencia como caían casi cuatro pisos mas abajo. Miro arriba nuevamente, para ver los ojos lacrimosos de Tomoyo, y su rostro desesperado. Observo su delicado brazo, y observo como se sujetaba con fuerza a este, apretando la piel de la muñeca. _Mañana le saldrán un par de moretones, pobre Tomoyo, con esa piel tan delicada…pareciera querer echarse a llorar en cualquier momento…_

Te he lastimado Tommy? – pregunto con preocupación, sin embargo, la amatista vio sus ojos sin brillo, opacos, una sombra los cubría.- lo siento.

Sakura, por favor, despierta ya, por favor! – suplicaba sollozando

La castaña sintió un leve tirón cuando su mano resbalo un poco entre las de su amiga, pero no lo hacia conscientemente. La escucho gritar, y sintió un nuevo tirón. Luego, su mano vacía, y el rostro horrorizado de Tomoyo. De repente, sintió el vértigo, el tiempo pareció avanzar lentamente, y pudo ver como se alejaba del balcón. Miro hacia abajo, y sintió terror al ver como se acercaba más y más al suelo.

Shaoraaan! Grito con angustia. _No quiero morir… no es tiempo! _Fue su último pensamiento antes de que todo fuera oscuridad.

**2.**

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuello, y la sensación se intensifico en una fracción de segundo. Supo qué sucedía, y se levanto con rapidez de su cama. Tomo sus llaves y subió a su automóvil, un jeep wrangler modelo 88 que había recuperado de su perdición en un garaje de un pequeño pueblito en su país natal. Siguió el camino que señalaban las ondas de poder que sentía. No podía verlas, pero para el eran casi palpables. Los años que había estado lejos, entrenando para desarrollar al máximo la magia de la cual era poseedor, no habían pasado en vano. No obstante, se sintió casi enfermo al aproximarse a la edificación que observaba erguida en medio de un gigantesco terreno. No era solo que la fuerza que se acumulaba allí fuera sofocante y extremadamente poderosa, sino que sabía quien estaría allí, y eso era más que suficiente para sentir terror.

_No es tan poderosa…no podrá defenderse…_ pensó con desespero.

El lugar, que parecía abandonado, era propiedad de Eriol Hiraguizawa. Una vieja mansión, terrible e imponente en su majestuosidad, que poseía la mas completa colección de libros que pudieran existir en el mundo entero. Y allí, precisamente, era donde se encontraba _ella_. Y estaba sola con Tomoyo. Eriol no se encontraba en la ciudad en aquel momento. Pero luego de aquella explosión de poder que había sentido, dudaba mucho que el joven ingles siguiera lejos mucho más.

Con el corazón en un puño, se bajo aceleradamente del auto, para correr a continuación hacia la edificación. Escucho un grito aterrorizado que le hizo aumentar la velocidad. Giro en el ala oeste, solo para ver el cuerpo de Sakura que caía a una velocidad sorprendente, para estrellarse finalmente contra el suelo.

Sakuraaa! – grito con dolor, corriendo hacia el cuerpo de la castaña, que reposaba en el suelo.

**3.**

Se detuvo abruptamente al notar lo que ocurría. El cuerpo inerte flotaba aun centímetro del suelo, los cabellos serpenteantes entre la hierba, las puntas de los dedos rozando apenas la tierra, lo mismo que sus pies. Se acerco temeroso y observo los grandes ojos verdes, opacos y sin vida, y luego, un tenue movimiento de los dedos.

Sakura… murmuro

La chica se irguió, todavía dejando un levísimo espacio entre sus pies y el piso, sin dejar la pose recta, como si la hubieran levantado unos hilos invisibles. Un mechón de pelo cubría su rostro inclinado dejándolo en sombras, y sus brazos caían laxos a sus costados. Era una visión atemorizante, mas aun para el joven de ojos miel que observaba la escena, consciente del gran poder que emanaba de ese cuerpo.

El rostro oculto se irguió, dejando a la vista los ojos que ahora eran del color de la plata, la piel blanca y los labios tan rojos como si tuviera puesto carmín. Un viento fortísimo hizo que su cabello ondeara furiosamente, como si tuviera vida propia, y en el rostro se marcaba una expresión desesperada, lagrimas que intentaban escapar de esos ojos apagados.

Yo no… yo no… - sollozo, con los hombros convulsionándose levemente – no quiero esto, no quiero hacerlo… no puedo, es tan… ¡NO QUIEROOOO!

El viento se agito furioso, en un torbellino de poder incontenible cuyo centro se ubicaba en el cuerpo que se hallaba a mas de un metro del suelo, el rostro furioso ahora, en un grito de angustia contenido, de frustración, y los cabellos revoloteando alrededor, formando una imagen amedrentadora.

¡SAKURAAA! – corrió hacia ella, esforzándose contra la fuerza del viento que la circundaba. Estaba tan cerca, estiro el brazo y tomo con firmeza la delicada mano.

NNNOOOOO! – rugió ella, el rostro contraído por la ira, y una fuerza avasalladora que le envolvió el cuerpo, apretando mas fuerte, mas fuerte… el aire empezó a ser escaso, y la imagen de ella, allí tan cerca, comenzó a difuminarse dando paso a las sombras. Luego sintió el vértigo de ser lanzado con gran fuerza, y su mente rápidamente le dio una solución.

Dios del viento! – grito Shaoran, viéndose envuelto por una corriente eólica cálida y poderosa, tan distinta a aquella otra, tan helada, con la que se protegía Sakura. Se poso de pie sobre tierra firme, y pudo ver que habían sido varios los metros que había sido alejado. Murmuro algo, muy bajo, y una neblina levísima lo rodeo. Así, protegido, observo impotente como aquel poder impresionante arrancaba de raíz arboles y arbustos, y trozos de tierra que parecían no estar mas bajo el mando de la gravedad.

A su lado una mancha dorada paso rauda y pudo distinguirla perfectamente cuando unas raíces serpenteantes se levantaron de la tierra y la aprisionaron en pleno vuelo. El rugido furioso de Kerberos resonó en el aire, antes de que este fuera lanzado hacia un lado y rebotado contra el tronco nudoso de un árbol. Casi al mismo tiempo vio a Yue aparecer tras ella y abarcarla con sus brazos. La reacción no se hizo esperar, y al guardián de la luna también le azoto una fuerza invisible que lo hizo girar en el aire para finalmente derrapar, con gran dificultad, unos metros atrás de ella. Las raíces se arrastraron nuevamente sobre la grama y se enrollaron alrededor del cuerpo de los guardianes, levantándolos en el aire y comprimiendo sus cuerpos.

Dios del trueno! – grito al ver que unas cuantas de aquellas mortíferas armas reptaban hacia el ávidamente. Rayos de luz se estrellaron contra estas, haciéndolas añicos, al tiempo que el invocador ejecutaba una serie de movimientos levísimos, calculados. De sus labios apenas salía un leve susurro. –

_**Como el cielo y la tierra se oponen**_

_**Se oponen el este y el oeste**_

_**El bien y el mal**_

_**El día y la noche,**_

_**Cada parte su contraria**_

_**El equilibrio mantiene.**_

Un circulo de luz dorada, de brillantez cegadora se formo alrededor de la fuente de poder que era la castaña. De sus bordes se desprendieron haces de luz formando extraños signos, y una burbuja de poder comenzó a formarse para aislar la amenaza. El joven mago continuaba concentrado, sus manos moviéndose a un ritmo frenético, una lámina perlada de sudor cubrió su frente, y el ceño se frunció debido a la concentración.

_**Espíritus del norte, los invoco**_

Las raíces que atrapaban a los guardianes se dejaron caer, laxas.

_**Espíritus del sur, los invoco**_

La chica de ojos de plata rugió con un no cargado de ira

_**Espíritus del este, los invoco**_

Sentía como sus fuerzas comenzaban a flaquear. Era una energía muy fuerte y cuantiosa, y comenzaba a pensar que no lograría contenerla.

_**Espíritus del oeste, los invoco**_

La chica grito por ultima vez, un grito desgarrador que atravesó el aire como una cuchilla. La capsula de magia terminó de envolverla, mientras en su interior la tormenta continuaba desatándose. El seguía allí, la mano izquierda palma arriba, frente a su pecho, y la derecha apoyándose sobre esta en forma perpendicular, los dedos pulgar y meñique uniéndose y los otros tres rectos, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, una vena palpitando violentamente en su cuello, el sudor corriendo de su frente hasta su barbilla, y cayendo luego sobre la camisa húmeda. No podría aguantarlo mucho más. Escuchó su nombre en un gemido ahogado

_Shaoran…_

De repente, la corriente ceso, la energía intensa que antes inundara el lugar se corto abruptamente, y el cuerpo de Sakura cayo al suelo, inerte. Se acerco rápidamente y se hinco a su lado. Sentía el vestigio de la magia latente que le era tan familiar, podía sentir el poder de aquel corazón que bombeaba sangre a intervalos regulares, tranquilos, la respiración acompasada. Levanto a la chica en sus brazos y se encamino con ella hacia la edificación, seguido por Yukito y el peluche que descansaba en sus manos, había sido herido cuando le habían lanzado contra aquel árbol. Sintió los brazos y las piernas como plomo, pero la sensación no podía compararse con la evidente preocupación por la chica que llevaba cargada.

Tomoyo corrió a su encuentro con el rastro de las lágrimas en su rostro.

Esta bien… - mascullo el antes de que le preguntara siquiera. Lo sabia, podía sentirlo, se había vuelto bastante sensible al poder durante aquellos años de práctica.

Pero… - titubeo la pelinegra – ¿que pudo haber ocurrido?, ella…yo… - su voz temblaba ligeramente, y un estremecimiento recorrió su columna al recordar la forma en que los ojos apagados de su amiga la habían observado en aquella calma absoluta mientras colgaba a metros del piso. _"¿te he lastimado Tommy?"_ aquel momento resurgió en su mente aterrada, y otro escalofrío la envolvió. – "_lo siento"_ la voz muerta, sin resonancia, reverberaba una y otra vez en cada recoveco de su cabeza.

**4.**

No se que ha ocurrido mocoso! – la voz de kero se notaba chillona aun cuando este hablaba en voz baja.

Yukito que miraba con aparente calma el sofá en el que dormía ahora Sakura, volvió la mirada hacia el pequeño ser amarillo y el joven de cabello chocolate que se sentaba tenso en la misma mesa que el. Su voz suave se movió en el espacio.

Aquella presencia. Sin duda era el poder de Sakura, pero…

El castaño presto atención a este

Había algo más. No lo sintieron acaso.

Algo mas…la verdad, si, pero era tan tenue. Y por encima de todo, ese poder que hablas. No pudo ser ella, aunque se sentía así. – el ceño fruncido y la mirada confundida marcaban el rostro de Shaoran. – ella nunca ha liberado tanto poder, jamás lo he sentido, no tiene ese nivel, o si?

No que yo supiera antes, pero, es algo indiscutible. Nosotros sus guardianes somos parte de ella, nadie más seguro que nosotros para afirmar que ella era la única fuente de ese poder. – kero se había acercado y había intervenido en la conversación.

Eso me tiene intrigado, porque, ¿sabes? – era ella, y no era ella al mismo tiempo. Pero tampoco percibí ninguna amenaza proveniente de aquella otra presencia. El único peligro allí era Sakura, y la magia que liberó. No creo que lo hiciera conscientemente, y tampoco que hubiera podido controlarlo.

Es posible, pero eso nos deja en una posición más precaria. Como podremos estar seguros de que no pasara a mayores? Y lo que dijo, antes de que ustedes aparecieran… - el castaño apretó los puños que tenia cruzados sobre el pecho – parecía estar sufriendo tanto por algo, pero no se…

Solo podemos esperar a que ella despierte. Tal vez pueda darnos unas respuestas.

Unos pasos suaves resonaron en la estancia. La figura delicada de Tomoyo se hallaba allí, acercándose a la joven que descansaba en el sofá. Le paso la mano con delicadeza por la frente, apartando unos mechones molestos que cubrían el rostro dormido. El peligro había pasado, pero no dejaba de preocuparse. No seria la primera vez que Sakura tuviera que enfrentarse a algo extraño. Recordó la captura de cartas, el posterior juicio, y muchas mas durante el tiempo que Eriol y Shaoran estuvieron lejos de Japón, cuando Sakura entreno para desarrollar sus poderes al máximo, manejando espíritus y presencias extrañas que parecían abundar en las aparentemente tranquilas calles de Tokio. Pero nunca antes había sido como esto, nunca antes Sakura se había perdido dentro de si de aquella forma, nunca antes había estado tan cerca del peligro, nunca…

" _te he lastimado Tommy"_

Se sobresalto, pero se irguió aparentando tranquilidad antes de mirar a los tres ocupantes a su espalda. Les miro un segundo antes de girarse y buscar la salida de la sala.

Eriol llegara pronto. Esta bastante preocupado, pero supongo que eso ya lo saben. - Alcanzo el umbral de la puerta, y se giro a verlos nuevamente. – gracias… - murmuro a los tres. Ellos sabían porque.

**5.**

Se despertó bruscamente cuando escucho el borboteo vacilante de Sakura. Se irguió en el sillón en el que estaba, y un ramalazo de dolor le recorrió el costado. Se había dormido en una muy mala posición, sin liberar la mano de ella en ningún momento. Yukito y kero se habían ido a otra habitación cuando la habían acomodado ya en una cama más cómoda. El sin embargo quiso quedarse allí con ella. No quería dejarla sola un segundo. El sueño de ella había sido tranquilo, pero aquel repentino sonido de su voz le había despertado completamente de su duermevela. Se inclino sobre su rostro para escuchar mejor.

Na-rayan… - casi fue un esfuerzo doloroso, por la forma en que sus cejas se juntaron en medio del sueño, como en agonía – no me dejes… te – lo rue—go… las palabras salían entrecortadas. Un ramalazo de celos le asalto brutalmente. _¿Narayan, quien diablos es el?_ Replico su mente furibunda. – Narayan… - otro gemido salió de los sonrosados y delicados labios – mi amado Narayan…

_Lo sentía allí, en su regazo, mientras la respiración entrecortada se hacia cada vez mas débil, siendo interrumpida por continuos accesos de tos, como el que le acometió en aquel momento. De los labios pálidos de el salieron gotas de sangre que cayeron en la seda de su vestido. Le miro impotente, con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, y un solo nombre escapando con agonía de su garganta._

_Narayan….oh Narayan… - hablo sin dejar de llorar – lo siento tanto, no tenia que ser así. Lo siento – un nuevo sollozo escapo por sus labios, y sus hombros se convulsionaron violentamente. Irguió el cuerpo de el, cada vez mas frio a medida que los segundos pasaban, y lo abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de el._

_No llores Vhijoù… - alcanzo a decir el antes de que el aire le hiciera falta nuevamente – como podíamos saberlo?_

_Yo debía saberlo! – exploto ella, con el dolor de la culpa marcándose en sus ojos enrojecidos – fue mi culpa, no debí haberlo hecho – gimió con fuerza. Su decisión había tenido un costo muy alto._

_Shhh… - el levanto con dificultad su mano hasta el rostro de ella. Habían esperado tanto tiempo por su momento, y ahora un destino cruel se los había arrebatado de las manos. – por favor, Vhijoù, tienes que ser fuerte…_

_No puedo, no puedo sin ti… - el llanto continuaba, martirizando aun más al hombre. La amaba tanto…siempre la había amado_

_Te prometo que te esperare…_

_No… - dijo ella con furia y determinación – yo te prometo que te volveré a encontrar. Te encadeno a ese destino. Prométeme que volverás a mi lado, que volveré a tenerte. Yo te prometo que te buscare, hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario. Ese es mi juramento, y te ato a el. Ni el océano más grande podrá alejarte de mi lado._

_Sabes que este sino nos seguirá en todas nuestras vidas, tendrás que enfrentarlo. No es algo que puedas hacer sin consecuencias. Son fuerzas oscuras, Vhijoù. Por favor, no…._

_Ya lo he decidido. – miro con dolor al hombre que agonizaba, esperando su decisión._

_Sabes que te buscare. Si esa es la única forma, aceptare gustoso lo que nos depare el destino si es a tu lado…- mas sangre escapo de su boca, sin necesidad de la tos. Cada vez estaba peor._

_Júralo…_

_Lo juro…_

_Lo juro… - repitió ella, sacando una daga con empuñadura de nácar y piedras preciosas, y cortando con esta la delicada piel de su antebrazo. La sangre mano de la herida, y el brazo se acerco a la herida en el abdomen del hombre. La sangre había manado escandalosamente hasta dejar casi sin vida al hombre que agonizaba. Ni ella, con el inmenso poder que poseía, había podido salvarlo, y ahora se condenaría, los condenaría a ambos a vivir el martirio otra vez, hasta que purgara su culpa. La sangre de ambos se fundió formando un lazo más fuerte que la muerte. – Narayan, no me dejes, te lo ruego – suplico, aunque sabia que era inútil, la vida se le escurría con cada segundo. – Narayan, mi amado Narayan….- un grito de dolor se escapo de lo mas hondo de su pecho…el ya no estaba allí, con ella. _

Entreabrió los ojos, la visión era borrosa, y sin embargo, identificaba el brillo dorado de aquellos ojos inconfundibles. "_ni en mil vidas…" _un ultimo vestigio de aquel dolor abarco su corazón, y su nombre inundando su mente "_Narayan"_. La ingravidez de su mente desapareció por completo, y le vio allí, junto a ella. " _como antes"_

Narayan… - susurro antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

**6.**

Su abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa, y no sobra decir que con cierta molestia. Ella habí despertado y lo habia abrazado pronunciando un nombre que no era el suyo. Tal vez... tal vez habia conocido a alguien a lo largo de los años. Es que, por todos los dioses! habian sido once años! Seguro que ella habia continuado con su vida. Como el, como todos.

La abrazo contra su pecho, sintiendola repentinamente relajada. Parecia tan tranquila, aun sin poder ve su rostro, lo sentía en su cuerpo relajado y su respiración acompasada. De repente se quedo helado. Ella habia levantado su mirada, con los ojos del color de la plata, perdida quien sabe en donde. Se irguio levemente en sus brazos y lo empujo lejos de si, pero no lo suficiente como para abandonar la seguridad de ese refugio, al tiempo que la mano de ella subia hasta su rostro, tocandolo en reonocimiento. Se sentía tan bien allí, con el, como si lo hubiera esperado por toda la eternidad y de repente lo tuviera alli, tan cerca, real y palpable. Repaso el controno de la nariz recta, las pequeñas aruugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos, los labios llenos, y vio el estremecimiento que recorria el cuerpo de aquel guerrero. Lo vio cerrar sus ojos, y eso le trajo el recuerdo de un dolor interminable.

Te he esperado tanto tiempo… Narayan... – dijo en voz baja, melódica. - Ni el océano más grande podría alejarme de tu lado…

Sus palabras resonaron en el aire, devolviéndolos a un momento que sin embargo no recordaban así, despiertos uno junto al otro. Pero dentro de ellos estaba la certeza. Las piezas del reloj encajaron, y todo se puso en marcha de nuevo.

Ellos no lo sabían.

**7.**

Una taza humeante estaba entre sus manos. Bebió un poco de te intentando ignorar la forma en la que la miraban todos en aquella mesa. Se concentro bastante en las figuras que se formaban en la superficie del liquido a causa de la luz que incidía en el, pero era solo una farsa. Sus sentidos estaban agudizados, pendientes de captar cualquier indicio de que por fin hablarían de aquello que parecía tenerlos tan tensos, y que sabia que tenia mucho que ver con ella.

De lo contrario, ¿Por qué diablos estarían allí, mirándola de esa manera? Se sentía bastante incomoda, aunque los conociera a todos. Pero mas aun la incomodaba el hecho de sentir la necesidad inmensa de recordar algo y no saber que. Mientras los otros carraspeaban se permitió perderse un momento en el recuerdo.

_- había un nombre…era alguien importante…_

Rebuscaba en su mente intentando encontrarlo.

_- Y la sangre…tanta sangre…._

Un espasmo de dolor se ciño a su pecho. Imágenes borrosas pasaban en su recuerdo, pero ninguna tan clara, solo un par de ojos dorados y profundos, y ese dolor latente, tan presente y al mismo tiempo tan… antiguo.

Sakura…

La voz fuerte la saco de su burbuja. Levanto sus grandes ojos verdes para enfocarse en los de el, grises y brillantes como la luna llena. Parpadeo y volvió a verlos, esta vez en un claro color castaño. Se había vuelto mucho más poderosa en el transcurso de los años, tanto que podía ver la presencia de Yue en el cuerpo de Yukito sin que este se hubiera transformado, e incluso podía hablar con los dos, como si fueran entes separados, aunque en realidad solo fueran uno. Tenía sus puntos buenos, claro esta, porque cuando debían buscar una presencia, no necesitaban que Yue y sus grandes alas blancas hicieran presencia frente al resto de gente común, pero podían comunicarse y actuar con un mayor sigilo.

Si, Yue?

El esta aquí – el ángel de plata hablo mas para los demás que para ella, especialmente para Tomoyo, que no podía saber aquello.

Lo se – ya había sentido aquella presencia magna que se acercaba veloz hasta aquel lugar.

Estas seguro de esto? – dijo Yue esta vez mirando a Shaoran.

Aun si no lo estuviera, crees que podría convencerlo de lo contrario? – dijo el castaño con un leve tono molesto en la voz.

No es que le provocara molestia aquella persona en particular, sino lo que sabía que sucedería con su llegada. Su presencia solo podía significar que se venia algo tan grande que la maestra de cartas no podía manejar por si sola.

Y vaya si lo creía. Después de haber pasado lo ocurrido el día anterior, todavía se sentía lo suficientemente intrigado, asombrado e inquieto como para no haber dormido en toda la noche. Y con la inminente llegada de _EL_… bueno, sus noches iban a quedar muy muy lejos de lo que habían sido hasta entonces.

Las pisadas resonaron con fuerza en la madera de cedro que recubría el suelo. Todos levantaron la vista desde los lugares que ocupaban, aunque lo habían sentido mucho _antes_. Camisa blanca abierta hasta el tercer botón, saco y pantalón negro, mocasines a juego, la pose aparentemente descuidada, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, levantando levemente los lados del saco, toda la natural elegancia y encanto que eran tan parte de el como aquella sutil sonrisa llena de misterio que no tenia que forzar nunca, el cabello negro como el ébano, la piel blanca y los lentes que cubrían aquel profundo océano cobalto. Definitivamente, la estampa del hombre perfecto, las maneras…todo un _gentleman_ ingles. Y ahora estaba aquí.

Solo ella sintió cuando aquella sutil y delicada presencia abandono súbitamente la habitación, y supo porque. Miro al recién llegado, pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado durante todo ese tiempo, pero no era solo el. Todos habían cambiado, casi todo lo demás había cambiado con ellos… pero no eso. En aquella profundidad añil pudo ver el sentimiento que se agitaba ansioso. Si, el también había notado su huida.

**8.**

Sentía el corazón desbocado y las manos frías y húmedas. No pensó que eso pudiera afectarla de aquella manera. No después de tantos años, no después de tanto haberse lastimado con aquella estúpida ilusión.

S después de todo, había perdido su oportunidad, ella que siempre le dijo a su amiga que tenia que hacer algo, que siempre había pensado que no se dejaban pasar las grandes oportunidades, y eso era precisamente lo que había hecho. Y ahora… ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

Pero… como podría enfrentarse a su mirada, si solo saberlo tan cerca por poco la dejaba al borde de la nada? Si incluso a falta de cualquier cualidad mágica que le permitiera sentirlo, había sabido que se acercaba, si su corazón se lo había gritado casi hasta ensordecerla?

Se deslizo lentamente al suelo, sin despegar su espalda de la puerta cerrada por la cual acababa de salir. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos frías, respirando agitadamente e intentando calmarse. Seguramente estaría pálida, algo impresionante en ella cuya piel casi podía traslucir, pero no sentía que su corazón funcionara correctamente, aunque se agitara tan frenéticamente.

Sentía su presencia allí, tan cercana que podría cubrirla hasta el ultimo poro. El se habría dado cuenta, claro esta. "_estúpida"_ se dijo a si misma. Sentía como si hubiera pasado un siglo mientras intentaba acoplar su respiración al ritmo frenético de su corazón. Se levanto y apoyo la frente en la madera oscura, luego se dio la vuelta y se perdió en aquel inmenso lugar.

**9.**

Se agito furioso mientras contenía las ganas de darle un golpe a su _queridísimo_ amigo. No podía ser cierto que iría a intentar algo tan estúpido como aquello, cuando sabía los altos riesgos en los que podría ponerla a ella.

Sus ojos dorados llameaban mortíferos cuando se giro al joven que hablaba.

NO! – le espeto casi escupiendo la palabra, como si quisiera darle muerte con ella para evitar que siguiera diciendo tales barbaridades.

Pero Shaoran…

No te metas Sakura. Quien demonios te crees, Eriol? Como puedes siquiera sugerirlo?

Sabes que es lo único que podemos hacer.

No, no lo se – continuo el castaño con el entrecejo mas fruncido aun, la mandíbula apretada y los labios formando una delgada línea. En realidad que deseaba estamparle un puñetazo en su _linda_ carita.

Si, lo sabes, y por más que te niegues, es algo que tenemos que saber. La única que puede negarse a esto es…

No lo harás! – se giro esta vez hacia ella que lo miraba con reproche.

Oye mocoso. No le digas a Sakura lo que puede o no puede hacer. Solo ella es puede decidir en esto, pues solo ella conoce el alcance de su habilidad – rugió el gran león dorado.

Es que no ves? Como puedes pensar siquiera en dejarle esa decisión? Sabes que lo hará! – grito con enfado – siempre hace todo lo que le dicen ustedes, y más porque siempre cree que ella debe solucionarlo. No le importa si sale lastimada. No lo permitiré.

Lamentablemente… - esta vez hablo Yue – esa decisión no te corresponde. Estuvimos allí, y también nos preocupamos. Ella nos importa tanto como a ti, pero Kerberos tiene razón. Solo ella lo decidirá, y ya sabemos cual será su respuesta. Tu mismo lo has dicho. Sin embargo, Eriol no es tan irresponsable para hacer eso sin haberla preparado primero – el rostro de Yue desapareció dando paso a la gentil sonrisa de Yukito – no importa cuanto haga por parecer calculador y manipulador, el también la quiere, y no permitirá que le pase nada.

La aludida, que no había abierto la boca mas que para contar que no recordaba nada de lo que le había sucedido, y luego para exclamar con sorpresa cuando se le relataron los acontecimientos, se levanto bruscamente llamando la atención de todos.

Quiero hacerlo Shaoran.

El abrió la boca para alegar nuevamente, pero ella no lo dejo empezar siquiera.

Es algo que tengo que hacer, o me volveré loca. No sabes lo que se siente. No sabes lo que es sentir algo sin saber que lo causa. No quiero, me martiriza. Duele, y no se porque, y eso va a acabar conmigo. – dijo entre dientes. Sabia que el se preocupaba, pero no la enfurecía eso, sino la incomoda sensación de tener algo por hacer, algo por recordar, y frustrarse por no poder hacerlo.

El miraba el suelo, pero sus puños crispados y la mandíbula tensa le demostraban a ella que estaba molesto. Muy molesto.

Esta bien. – mascullo, intentando contenerse. – se hará como Hiraguizawa diga.

Nadie pudo hacer nada ante la rapidez con la que se dio la vuelta y su puño golpeo la mejilla de Eriol, dejándolo tirado en el suelo tocándose la piel resentida. Un hilillo de sangre escapo de su boca, que sin embargo esbozaba un amago de sonrisa, retraída levemente por el dolor.

Pero te acabare si le pasa algo. – termino Shaoran dándose vuelta y saliendo con pasos furiosos de la habitación.

Que buena derecha. Has entrenado duro, no es así, Li?

Su broma no duro mucho ya que el tiempo pareció detenerse cuando aquella vaporosa figura se lanzo a sus pies, tomando con delicadeza su rostro y analizando el estado de aquel golpe. Se permitió perderse en aquel rostro que tanto había extrañado, pero, como podría ella saberlo. Su mano escapo a su férreo control y apreso con cuidado la muñeca de ella.

Ahora estoy bien – susurro sin dejar de buscar sus ojos, que se habían escondido tras un flequillo de sedoso cabello negro.

El levanto la otra mano y tomo su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo. Sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con los de el, y un levísimo rubor cubrió sus mejillas. El se sumergió en sus orbes de amatista, no podía hacer nada más. Pero ella se alejo. Sacudió su cabeza confuso, y reparo en que ella se levantaba y acomodaba su vestido arrugado con gestos nerviosos. Se sonrió al verla así, con las mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillantes, las manos temblorosas.

Iré por algo para el dolor – dijo ella dándose la vuelta sin dirigirle una de sus nerviosas miradas, y salió de allí, o mejor dicho, escapo, antes de que sus ojos la traicionaran mas de lo que ya lo habían hecho. La piel le hormigueaba en los lugares donde el la había tocado, y sintió como se sonrojaba nuevamente. Tomo un respiro y se fue en busca del analgésico prometido. Un escalofrío de placer la recorrió ante el hecho certero de que estaba allí cerca de ella, y de aquel brillo tan bien oculto en la profundidad de su mirada azul.

No pierdes el tiempo, eh? – murmuraron casi al unísono los dos guardianes de las cartas.

No podría hacerlo. No cuando se trata de ella. – la voz provenía de las sombras. – no fuiste tu quien tuvo que soportar todos estos años con ese recuerdo.

La figura esbelta de una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y hermosas alas salió de la oscuridad, seguida por una alada pantera negra.

Ruby moon…spinel… - saludo en voz grave y baja el frio Yue, siendo seguido por Kerberos que inclino levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Oh, vamos, ya cállense todos. – dijo con una media sonrisa el joven ingles. Antes de mirar hacia la puerta por la que _ella _había salido.

**10.**

Lo persiguió hasta la cocina. Le costo un poco seguir aquel rápido andar que adoptaba el cuando estaba enfadado. Es que no había cambiado nada desde que se fue. Oh si había cambiado mucho, pero la esencia seguía siendo la misma. Podía entender el porque de su actuar, ella tambien hubiera respondido de la misma manera, pero aun asi...

No era algo en lo que el pudiera decidir, porque en realidad, la unica que se estaba viendo seriamente afectada por todo ello era ella. Y el habia estado lejos por tanto tiempo. Recordo, el dia que llego, como se habia abalanzado sobre el para lueg retirarse apenada. Y es que como podria siquiera actuar asi, cuando eran practicamente desconocidos? El tiempo no habia pasado en vano. Podría sonar cruel, pero no sentía que tuviera la obligación de tomarle en cuenta, no aún, y a pesar de todo, sabia que el se preocupaba. Lo que no sabia era si solo era un rezago de su cariño infantil.

Lo observo apoyarse sobre el mesón, los músculos tensos, pero se mantuvo alejada. Apretó los puños a su costado.

- Sabes que debo hacerlo

El no contesto. Lo vio tensar la espalda, girar el cuello. Se veia furioso, frustrado. No sabria decir como exactamente. A su pesar, se sintio algo culpable.

Lo se, pero…

Ella se giro. No queria verle u oirle. Le estaba molestando sobremanera, la hacia sentir incomoda, y no estaba para eso ahora. Se acercaba la fecha de examenes, estaba llena de trabajos por entregar y ademas comenzaria a trabajar pronto. No quería un dolor de cabeza mas en su vida. Y eso es lo que parecia ser Shaoran ahora. Un monton de dolores de cabeza.

**Notas de autora:**

Hola, otra vez. Continúo con las remodelaciones. Voy a ver si logro hacer que las cosas vayan para largo, espero noten los cambios que hice, menos romance por ahora, sentimientos encontrados, una vision mas amplia de la vida, porque obvio Saku no va a dejar su vida a meias solo porque un par de cosas raras andan ocurriendo, y su repentino fastidio a estar con Shao, que al parecer la confunde mucho. Pero bueno ya veremos. Se le aproxima temporada de examenes a nuestra chica, el trabajo y demas. Espero que sigan aqui conmigo para entonces.

Recuerden, mi face, que lo pueden encontrar en las notas del primer capitulo ;)

Sayonaraaaaa

Dulce


End file.
